Camping estival
by Eyael
Summary: Les vacances, c'est l'idéal pour se reposer. Mais elles permettent aussi de créer des liens voire des amitiés. Surtout pour Tino qui découvre la région...
1. Chapter 1

**Camping estival Chapitre 1**

Disclaimer 1: Comme cette histoire se passe en Suède, j'utiliserais donc le suèdois, voire le danois, le finnois. Je vous rassure, les traductions seront mises entre parenthèses.)

Disclaimer 2 : Cette fic se déroule dans un Alternative Universe où nos héros sont de simples étudiants.

Disclaimer 3 : Les personnages d'hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

-Goddag, ursäkta… Jag ar bokat per telefon. (Bonjour j'ai réservé par téléphone)

- Ja,goddag, . Er efternamn ? (Oui, bonjour. Votre nom,)

-Tino Vaïnamoïnen, jag ar bokat femton dags. En Juli tills sexton,(J'ai réservé pour quinze jours. Du premier juillet jusqu'au seize), précisa il.

-I själva verket ser jag dit namn i registret. Du kommer at kuna betalla et kontto ? (Effectivement je vois ton nom sur le registre. Pourras tu verser un acompte ?) Une chance, qu'il ait pensé à prendre suffisamment d'argent. La couronne Suédoise semblait plus chère que l'euro. Mais depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre de vraies vacances seul sans personne et qu'il avait une opportunité, il ne la laisserait pas filer de la sorte.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux tarifs, Il sortit lentement un billet de son portefeuille tout en pensant à un autre point important.

-Visst, inga problem. När det gallet min bil, måste jag parkera utänfor? (Bien sûr, aucun problem. En ce qui concerne ma voiture, dois je la garer à l'extérieur ? )

-Nej, det finns ingen oro över det. Men är noga medatt inte störa grannarna med. Tack på förhand,(Non, il n'y a pas de soucis à ce sujet. Mais veille à ne pas déranger les voisins avec. Merci d'avance) ajouta l'hôtesse d'accueil en lui tendant un plan détaillé du camping. Pour le moment, le plan suffirait amplement, les brochures parlant des sites touristiques allaient attendre. Même si Malmö n'était qu'à trente kilomètres de là.

-Tja, de tär bra tror jag att vi gjorde rundor av frågor. Jag ska installera, tack för din hjälp. (Eh bien c'est parfait, je crois que nous avons fait le tour des questions. Je vais aller m'installer, merci de votre aide. ) Son interlocutrice lui sourit un bref instant avant de se replonger dans ses paperasses.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'emplacement et à planter sa tante puis à se reposer. Deux jours non stop d'autoroute entrecoupés de pause café et déjeuner pour arriver jusqu'ici ! La fatigue commençait à se ressentir, mais il ne regrettait rien. Une bonne partie de sa famille bien que née en Finlande avait des liens étroits avec ce pays. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en Suède, il avait seulement six ans et à l'occasion de Noël. Pour d'obscures raisons, ses parents étaient repartis rapidement à Helsinki lui donnant ainsi peu de temps pour apprécier ce pays.

Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Il avait son appartement à lui depuis un an qu'il partageait avec un colocataire. Tous les deux suivaient les mêmes études, de psychologie. Avait obtenu récemment son permis de conduire et pour l'occasion, son père lui avait offert une clio de troisième série presque neuve. Seulement sept mille kilomètres au compteur, en très bon état et d'un blanc de neige.

Non, pour lui : Tino Vaïnamoïnen, les choses avaient beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée et choisi de voler de ses propres ailes. Bien qu'à présent, ça ne soit plus aussi simple qu'au début.

Il voyait de moins en moins ses parents à cause de son travail, mais il y avait autre chose de plus profond. Quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et les enseignants n'avaient pas été très indulgents cette année entre les évaluations, les comptes rendus et la mise en garde pour l'année suivante. En effet, à compter du mois d'aout, tous étaient censés avoir trouvé un terrain de stage. Dans le but de découvrir les différentes psychothérapies mises en application et les structures existantes.

Mais bon, à force de travail, de bonnes appréciations, il avait pu passer en troisième année. A cette occasion, ses parents fiers de lui, lui avaient donné une somme d'argent pour s'offrir ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

Au moins, il pourrait oublier pour quinze jours toutes les évaluations, les contrôles continus, comptes rendus et la fac. Du moins, il l'espérait et croisait les doigts pour que l'entente dans l'appartement redevienne au moins viable.

Bah, interdiction d'y penser jusqu'au 20 aout, je suis en vacances. Quinze jours seul à pouvoir me ressourcer, et c'est ce qui compte ! Une fois revenu tout ira mieux, beaucoup mieux même » Se promit intérieurement le finlandais en garant sa voiture.

L'optimisme était indispensable si on ne voulait pas se noyer dans un fleuve de tristesse. Il y avait toujours eu plus malheureux que soi même, alors autant voir le côté positif des choses et l'apprécier.

De plus, il y avait tout ici pour se refaire une santé: des étangs, un centre équestre, de longs chemins de randonnée, la ville la plus proche à dix kilomètres de là et un grand espace forestier.

L'emplacement était plus que satisfaisant : grand, entouré d'arbres avec de l'ombre et le chant des oiseaux, des écureuils curieux venant à terre récupérer des pommes de pin.

Il ne devait pas y avoir encore beaucoup de clients, du moins pour le moment. Ce serait au mois d'Aout que les gérants crouleraient sous les réservations, nota Tino en cherchant dans son fatras sa tente.

Au moment où il parvînt à l'extirper de la banquette sans que le sac de provisions ne tombe par terre, il tourna la tête vers la gauche.

Quelque chose attira irrésistiblement son regard; le plus amusant est que ce « quelque chose » était parfaitement inintéressant et banal.

Une autre voiture, Une vieille bagnole prête à tomber en morceaux. Pour être plus précis il s'agissait d'une Volvo 240 break.

Non mais franchement qu'est ce qui lui prenait de regarder aussi intensément un truc pareil ? Pourquoi pas un mur couvert de graffitis pendant qu'on y était ?

Replongeant à nouveau le nez dans ses affaires pour vérifier que rien ne manquait, encore une fois, il reposa ses yeux dessus.

La voiture vert sombre trônait à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin d'une grande tente beige un peu élimée qui avait du connaître des jours meilleurs.

De légères égratignures couraient le long du flanc gauche. A côté des phares, la tôle avait été bosselée, près du coffre un peu de rouille… Et pourtant, cette maudite Volvo installée ici semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Même la manière dont elle était garée trahissait une certaine confiance doublée d'une assurance.  
« Je sens que j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances et de ne plus mettre le nez dans mes cours. Si je me mets à croire que les voitures ou les objets ont leur personnalité c'est que j'ai trop forcé sur le Red bull et le boulot. »

Non mais vraiment, Il y avait d'autres choses à faire ! Comme par exemple commencer à monter cette foutue tente, sortir le tapis de sol et le sac de couchage par exemple. Il était déjà dix huit heures et tout ce dont il avait le plus envie, c'est un bon repas chaud et une longue nuit de sommeil. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une famille nombreuse et tapageuse, tout ce que je demande c'est la paix!

Enfin, on verra bien demain. Quand je serais plus en forme et en mesure de me balader et découvrir la région, murmura pour lui même le nordique en déroulant son tapis de sol.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping estival chapitre 2**

Ce fût le gazouillis des oiseaux qui le réveilla à moitié. Soit il y avait des oisillons à nourrir, soit les arbres servaient de HLM aux oiseaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec leurs pépiements incessants et le rayon de soleil qu'il entrapercevait maintenant il serait difficile de se rendormir.

Le cadran de sa montre indiquait neuf heures huit, finalement l'agacement ressenti pour ses voisins se dissipa presque instantanément.

-Hmmm, je ne parviens pas à croire que j'ai autant dormi, marmonna Tino en se frottant les yeux. Quoique vu toute la route que j'ai fait hier, j'avais besoin de récupérer.  
Tout en cherchant son café, il réprima un long baillement. Il n'avait jamais aimé le matin, depuis qu'il était enfant il avait du mal à se réveiller et c'était bien le seul moment de la journée où il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Encore une chance qu'il ait pensé à amener des tranches de pain de seigle. Il ne restait plus qu'à remettre la main sur le concombre et le jambon, il n'avait pas du les ranger bien loin tout de même ?

« Quoique… Il faudra vraiment que je me décide à refaire des courses, il ne me reste plus que pour deux jours de bouffe. »

Autrement dit, soit avoir le courage d'aller en ville demain, soit voir si il y avait un restaurant dans ce camping.  
La brochure touristique qu'il avait eue entre les mains peu avant son départ lui revînt en mémoire : nombreuses activités sportives, piscine, bars, restaurants et chemins pédestres. En outre, les photos du site proposaient des chalets d'un confort qui n'avait rien à envier aux hôtels trois étoiles.  
Mais cette formule avait beau être alléchante, elle ne reflétait pas à ses yeux le vrai but du camping.

Finissant son petit déjeuner, Tino se mit à la vaisselle et à organiser méthodiquement ses affaires dans la tente avant de partir se promener. Il avait été trop crevé pour le faire mais ce matin, il n'avait aucune excuse, de plus ce serait une corvée de moins au retour.

Avec un aussi beau temps, pourquoi ne pas chercher les terrains de sport ?

Si la chance était de son côté, il trouverait bien un amateur de tennis ou de tir à l'arc avec qui lier connaissance.

Avant de fermer sa voiture et vérifier que tout était correctement fermé, Tino reporta à nouveau son regard sur la tente voisine.  
Comme la veille, personne ne semblait l'occuper le foyer était éteint entouré de pierres pour la sécurité. Alors que des vêtements séchaient sur un fil à linge dressé de manière artisanale.  
A nouveau la gêne et l'appréhension s'emparèrent de lui. Il avait beau être sociable, curieux mais l'indiscrétion n'était pas un de ses défauts. Si il s'attardait autant sur ce campement c'est simplement parce qu'il devrait s'habituer à son voisin et entretenir de bons rapports. Rien de plus, mais rester dans l'inconnu n'arrangeait rien. Et comment ferait il si les voisins en question ne correspondaient pas au semblant d'idées qu'il s'en était bâtie hein ?

Les alentours de la piscine étaient déjà plein à moitié : des enfants s'amusaient dans le petit bain avec un ballon tandis que la plupart des adultes profitaient paresseusement de l'eau. A proximité, se tenait un petit snack aux prix exorbitants et les douches. Sur la gauche, on apercevait un grand espace de jeux ou deux fillettes ne semblant pas avoir plus de six ans se balancaient en riant aux éclats.

En avançant davantage, un espace pique nique avec une famille qui commençait à déballer les sandwichs et le chien sagement assis lorgnait sur le panier.  
Pour le moment, rien de déplaisant dans l'endroit. Il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en venant dans ce lieu.  
Pris de curiosité, Tino entreprit de s'aventurer dans la partie « chalets »

Une vingtaine de chalets bien espacés et d'aspect convivial se dressaient devant lui. Le côté forestier était ici bien plus accentué que dans son coin.  
Visiblement, les résidents aimaient plus cet environnement à en juger le nombre de voitures garées.  
L'une des portes d'entrées s'ouvrit aïe il n'avait pas prévu ça. Lui qui pensait faire un tour discret sans se faire remarquer.  
Au moment de rebrousser chemin, une voix claire l'interpella le stoppant net.

-Hey ikke gå sådan ! Du har intet at bebredje dig endelig! Du har lige fået her? (hé, ne pars pas comme ça ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher enfin ! Tu viens d'arriver ?)

Etrange, dans l'ensemble il comprenait que son interlocuteur cherchait à le rassurer mais… Ce n'était pas entièrement du suédois bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses similitudes. Allons bon sur qui était il tombé ?  
Prudemment, il se retourna et regardé brièvement le propriétaire des lieux. Il était plutôt grand un mètre soixante quinze au moins, blond avec des cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui et le dévoraient de curiosité amicale.

Son baggy bleu et son t shirt rouge vif de même que la façon dont il se tenait sur le seuil lui donnèrent quelques indications. De toute évidence, l'inconnu avait un caractère dynamique jovial mais aussi décontracté.  
-Eh ja faktiskt. Ja kom igår och det är första gången jag kommer it, répondit il timidement. (Euh oui en effet, je suis arrivé hier et c'est la première fois que je viens ici.)

-Hello du har lige fået her Det er deligt at se nyt blod her! Hvis du ønsker kan vi snakke over en øl!

(salut! tu viens d'arriver ca fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de sang neuf ici! si tu veux, on pourra parler autour d'une bière!) De toute évidence, il ne va pas me lâcher si facilement, bon sang mais il parle toujours avec autant d'entrain ? Mais d'où vient il ? Ce n'est pas du suédois ça !

La plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture le renseigna immédiatement. Une plaque danoise, quelle coïcidence ! Il n'était donc pas le seul à venir d'un autre pays et à ne pas connaître le coin. Toujours aussi gêné Tino se sentit néanmoins un peu plus rassuré d'autant plus qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un qui devait avoir son âge.

-Jag förstar inte. Jag talar inte danska... Och förresten vad är dit namn ? Mit namn är tino. Tino Vaïnamoïnen"(Excusez moi, je ne comprends pas. je ne parle pas danois... Et au fait, quel est votre nom ? moi je m'appelle Tino. Tino Vaïnamoïnen)

A ces mots, l'expression de l'autre se décomposa quelque peu, comme si il avait fait une bêtise et craignait de se faire réprimander.

-Ho, désolé, je n'y pensais pas… Moi c'est Niels Andersen, je suis arrivé il y a une semaine et je reste encore quinze jours. Mais entre si tu veux ! On parle mieux devant un bon verre et un sandwich

ah oui, concéda Tino un peu déconcerté. C'est… très gentil de ta part mais je préfère ne pas abuser de ta gentillesse. Et il va falloir que je retourne préparer le déjeuner, ajouta il pour se justifier.

-Je peux au moins te raccompagner, offrit le danois. Histoire de ne pas à frapper à toutes les portes si je veux t'inviter au bowling ou autre chose dans ce genre.

Et c'est ainsi que mi exaspéré mi intrigué par l'énergumène sur lequel il venait de tomber que Tino reprit la direction de son campement. Une chance que personne ne soit venu voir ce qui se passait un quart d'heure plus tôt. Lui qui détestait se faire remarquer et préférait parler en toute discrétion.

-Ha ouais, plutôt sympa ce coin là, admit Niels. Si on m'avait dit qu'en plus de faire camping, il y a aussi une partie musée ! Nan mais sérieux, je me demande vraiment qui est assez dingue pour acheter une antiquité pareille !

Alors qu'il y a des breaks plus récents et moins pénibles au démarrage….

Plutôt que d'enrayer le moulin à paroles, Tino estima préférable d'ouvrir sa tente et de le laisser monologuer. Avec un peu de chance, il se calmerait.

-Et cette tente, elle doit dater du siècle précédent. Bah au moins, tu n'auras pas trop de problème avec le voisinage.

Toujours en train de parler, Niels sentit une main s'abattre lourdement sur son épaule. Immédiatement, il se retourna et croisa un regard d'un bleu intense qui l'aurait tué si cela était possible.  
-Autre chose à ajouter ? grogna d'un ton menaçant le nouvel arrivant tout aussi grand que lui, au teint pâle et aux traits droits réguliers. Ses cheveux retombaient librement en mèches plus ou moins longues et les lunettes qu'il portait accentuaient la sévérité de son regard.  
Tino ayant entendu du bruit se releva, se précipita dehors pour savoir ce qui se passa et resta figé sur place n'osant ni parler ni intervenir.

L'arrivée de son voisin le terrorisait à moitié et il redoutait que la situation tourne à la baston…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Camping estival chapitre 3**

Tino observait avec appréhension la situation les deux éventuels adversaires se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Juste un mot, un seul mot de travers et la situation pouvait à tout moment dégénérer davantage.

Un silence de quelques minutes pesant s'était abattu sur la clairière ce fût finalement Niels qui le brisa le premier.  
-Non, rien. Mais il n'empêche que je voudrais poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres.  
Devant le sourire taquin et curieux du danois, Berwald acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête et recula d'un pas en desserrant sa prise. Mais ce n'était qu'une trêve, rien de plus. Au prochain mot de travers, remise de points sur les I garantie !

Non mais vraiment… était il venu jusqu'ici pour entendre des railleries dignes de gosses ? Se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Si encore il avait fait quelque chose de vache, ça passerait mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

De toute façon ceux qui aimaient ennuyer les autres n'étaient rien de plus que des abrutis finis imbus d'eux -mêmes et se prenant pour les meilleurs alors qu'ils ne valaient pas grand -chose. Des médiocres arrogants complétement inutiles et qui n'avaient pas grand -chose à faire là en bref.

-Tu ne crois pas que t'aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus récent comme modèle ? A moins que veuilles acheter une ford T pour remplacer cette caisse ?

Les choses se passèrent très vite ? Une seconde après avoir évoqué le mot modèle, Niels sentit une main forte lui serrer la gorge. Lentement mais fermement, promesse d'étranglement à petit feu. Il ne sentait plus le contact de l'herbe ok… Si ce type voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là, ils allaient être deux.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il lui balança de toute la force dont il était capable un bon coup de pied qui fit lâcher prise à son agresseur. Mais ça ne suffirait sans doute pas, à la rigueur avec un bon direct si… Dès qu'il aurait le temps de le placer, songea il intérieurement en évitant de justesse l'uppercut.

-CA SUFFIT ! NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ PETE LES PLOMBS OU QUOI ?!

Non mais c'était incroyable, il n'avait jamais vu ça ! soit ces types étaient fans de baston, soit ils étaient particulièrement cons. Toujours était il qu'en criant il les avait stoppé dans leur élan. Encore heureux, vu le coup de poing qu'avait failli envoyer Niels à Berwald, ce dernier se serait retrouvé avec le nez cassé sans le moindre doute.

Okaaay, l'animosité ça existait, les remarques cinglantes également. Mais là, leur manière d'agir lui avait vraiment fait voire rouge. Qui plus est comment ferait il pour expliquer les causes du règlement de compte ici hmmm ?

-Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire ? Vous foutre sur la gueule pour de telles futilités ? Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez dans le crane l'un et l'autre ?

Tino ne criait plus par contre sa voix était devenue froide et tranchante. Il avait changé de tempérament du tout au tout ce n'était plus le gentil finnois conciliant de tout à l'heure… Ils avaient affaire à une personne glaciale et coupante comme la glace. Inébranlable dans ses décisions ne supportant pas la plus petite contradiction ou de manière exceptionnelle.

Berwald tourna son regard vers lui, intéressé et stupéfait par le discours de son voisin. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû être aussi réactif mais avec des idiots pareils… Une paire de baffes ou une beigne était le meilleur remède pour avoir la paix.  
De son côté Niels abaissa son poing en dévisageant Tino d'un air ahuri. Il était vraiment sur le cul : comment diable ce petit jeunot pouvait il se montrer aussi autoritaire ?

-Je suis venu ici pour me dé-tendre, me reposer ! Pas pour assister à des bastons dignes de la préhistoire ! Non mais vous voyez vraiment vos vacances comme ça vous ?!

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Niels légèrement embarrassé mais…

-Mais c'est plus simple et plus distrayant d'aller enquiquiner son monde en trouvant n'importe quel prétexte, n'est ce pas ? Comme de se dire : « c'est une antiquité ce truc, ça vaut le coup d'œil car j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi comique ou burlesque ? »

Alors j'en ai une bien bonne pour toi mon gars : « J'en ai jamais vu un comme toi aussi débile ! Si je le mettais en boite ? au moins j'aurais sauvé ma journée monotone. Ah et tant qu'à faire j'appellerais mes amis, ce serait moche qu'ils profitent pas du spectacle. »

Cette fois, Niels ne se contenta pas de le regarder comme deux ronds de flan, il recula d'un pas considérablement touché par ce que venait de dire Tino. Le pire c'est qu'il avait on ne peut plus raison, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se calme avant que ça lui desserve plus que c'était le cas dans sa seconde année de commerce.

Et toc, avec cette réplique bien sentie, il se ferait probablement plus discret le danois. Il n'avait rien contre lui mais entre le mode moulin à paroles combiné à celui de bastonneur, il y avait de quoi être agacé.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Tino estima nécessaire de dire aussi le fond de sa pensée à son voisin. Son regard froid et pénétrant le mettaient mal à l'aise mais il avait vu pire. Et il n'y avait pas de quoi être vraiment terrorisé par quelque chose comme ça. Après tout dans ses stages en psychiatrie, il avait vu des patients le menacer de mort alors…

-Vous trouvez vraiment qu'un type comme lui vaut le coup de lui prêter attention ? De se retrouver plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à cause d'une bête moquerie ?

Je crois rêver ! Vous semblez assez intelligent, visiblement pas assez pour vous conduire comme quelqu'un de sensé. On vous a jamais dit que la meilleure défense dans ces cas-là c'était l'ignorance ?

-Si, mais par moments, ça ne suffit plus, répondit laconiquement Berwald sans sourciller devant le savon qu'il se prenait. Au contraire parfois ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation.

De toute façon, il avait mérité de se faire sonner les cloches en un sens. Si il avait été à la place du mignon petit blond, la moutarde lui serait rapidement montée au nez… En temps normal, personne ne lui disait ses quatre vérités mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes de même que le contexte. De toute façon, ce petit speech valait il vraiment la peine d'être retenu ?

-Possible mais dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut s'éloigner et attendre que ça se tasse. Vous trouvez ça agréable d'en faire profiter tout le monde quand on veut la paix ? Tous les deux vous êtes aussi stupides l'un que l'autre !

« mutta mitä ääliörtalike ! Minun on parastä mennä lähimpään supermarkettin. Se on parenmpi kuin tuhlata aika täällä ! »* marmonna Tino pour lui même en recherchant sa clé de voiture sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bon sang quelle journée à la c** ! Si jamais la seconde se montrait aussi pourrie que la première, les gérants pourraient se brosser pour qu'il reste jusqu'à la date prévue.

Dire qu'il était venu pour se détendre et profiter de la tranquillité… C'était plutôt mal parti, même si ça s'arrangerait probablement.

Ca y est les clés étaient dans sa poche intérieure du sac de vêtement et bien naturellement, il avait oublié où il les avait rangé. Ca, c'était tout lui ça, ou sa mère au choix. Ranger et ne plus savoir où on avait mis les choses.

En s'engouffrant dans la clio, il remarqua qu'il était à nouveau seul. Où avaient donc bien pu passer les deux trublions ? Bah, comme si il fallait vraiment s'en soucier.

Après tout, si ils avaient envie de continuer leur règlement de compte ou de tuer le temps ailleurs, ça ne le regardait pas.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon colorant de tons orangés et rougeâtres le ciel. Par endroits, entre les branches de sapins des rais de lumière pénétraient et se posaient sur le sol.

Non loin de là, les oiseaux recommençaient à chanter doucement, saluant la fin du jour. Reposant ses affaires de cuisine, Tino ressortit de sa tente Le Purgatoire à la main pour profiter de ces instants uniques qu'il adorait.

La nature était vraiment capable d'offrir les plus beaux spectacles : entre éclipses, aurores boréales, couchers ou levers de soleil… En dépliant son fauteuil, Tino manqua de sursauter, mal à l' aise : Berwald avait également décidé de profiter du crépuscule et de l'immortaliser sur papier par la même occasion.

Avec lenteur et curiosité, le suédois rattacha à son carton sa feuille, glissa son critérium et sa gomme dans sa trousse avant de poser son regard sur Tino.

-ha heu, c'est… Magnifique n'est ce pas, ces tons, cette luminosité, bredouilla Tino affreusement mal à l'aise. Oh Bon-Sang. Encore un mot et il était foutu. Pas étonnant après ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans l'après midi. Et le regard soutenu qu'il lui portait était tout ce qu'on voulait : effrayant, terrifiant paralysant, surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas tué sur le champ.

-Oui, répondit simplement Berwald en orientant son regard vers les nuages et ressortant son crayon.

Mais qu'attendait il donc pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas digéré l'incident de ce matin ? Sinon pourquoi lui avoir décoché un tel regard ? Et il fallait faire quoi maintenant ?

« J'aurais du prendre des tubes d'euphytose ! »

Retourner dans sa tente ou rester ici, telle était la question.

A suivre

*Mais quels abrutis tiens! Je ferais mieux d'aller au supermarché le plus proche. Ca sera mieux que de perdre son temps ici!


End file.
